


Don't let the past be your Stalker

by Floccinaucinihilipilification



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Humanity, I guess I'll just put the tags after it's finished, I'll add more characters later, Stalking, i like pie, running away from problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floccinaucinihilipilification/pseuds/Floccinaucinihilipilification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just who are you? ", she asked rubbing her wrist.</p><p>"Izaya." He smirked as her eyes widened in recognition. "But I see you already know me."</p><p>*</p><p>So what happens when a certain someone decides to mess with your life? Surely nothing good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let the past be your Stalker

Ah, an other wonderful night in Ikebukuro. The sky was clear, free of the fluffy blanket of clouds, and the stars were shining over the city, silently watching over the world, fascinated with how the events seemed to unroll. Humans, they believed, were the most interesting creatures one could ever hope to find, all of them in search for something to fill the swallowing emptiness inside them, whether that was money, fame or love. And preoccupied as they were in their little worlds, they rarely had the time to spare the stars a single glance. But the stars were always there, watching.

Just like a certain young man, Orihara Izaya. One could say that he viewed himself as the God of this town, and the citizens as his pawns to move and manipulate however he pleased. It was true that he was the one setting the rules, but just like the stars, he preferred to silently observe from the sidelines, only pulling some strings whenever he saw fit.

He was the kind of King who allowed some freedom for his own entertainment.

***

It was long past midnight and Izaya was aimlessly roaming through the town. His eyes, dull and lifeless, were restlessly searching for anything even slightly interesting to give them back their usual brightness. 

Tough luck. 

The streets were empty, so devoid of any activity that he could clearly hear the soft sound of his own footsteps. It was the kind of silence he hated the most, the one that was poisonous in its nothingness, making his ears ring in defiance. 

Slowing down his pace, he stretched lazily, looking up at the sky. Trillions and trillions of stars weighed him down with their gazes, giving him the impression of constantly being watched. He shuddered at the thought. Despite their beauty, he despised them.

He sighed, realizing it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, a signal that his night 'adventures' were coming to an end.

However, as he turned to the next alley and an other block of buildings came to sight, he saw a figure standing on the top of one of them. Oblivious to his existence, they were slightly bending over the edge, like they were about to jump.

The informant smirked to himself, every trace of tiredness leaving his body. With eyes dancing in mischief, he walked off. He needed to find a way to get on that roof. 

He had finally found something. 

***

That figure belonged to a young girl. She was in her early twenties, with messy chocolate-brown hair, plainly dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Her bright emerald eyes were focused down on the road, and she was bending a little too much over the edge. 

Straightening her back, she closed her eyes, feeling the light breeze caress her face. In her head, the cold concrete of the road got swallowed by a dark abyss, its murking depths pulling her in. Demons arose from the lethargy of nothingness, softly whispering words of comfort, inviting her to their peacefull world of nihility. 

The sound of a door creaking open jerked her back to reality. Her foot slipped and she lost her balance, body giving in the merciless pull of gravity. Time stopped and every sound got blurred in the background. Nothing existed, only the dreadful feeling of helplessness as she felt herself falling. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, tugging her up. With trembling hands she removed the mess of hair from her face, to better look at her savior. She grimaced. They were so close all she could see was a michevious smirk, that only got wider at her reaction. Slowly, she raised her head, emerald meeting crimson-brown. A few seconds passed as she tried to regain herself. The man, probably at her age, was completely unfazed by the close proximity and was currently studying her face, head slightly tilted to the side.

"Now, why have I not seen you before? "

She opened her mouth dumbfounded. Whatever she'd been expecting, it surely wasn't that. He was so casual, like she hadn't almost died there, like he hadn't just saved her life.

"Anyone in there? " He cheerfully tapped her forehead.

"Uh, yeah."Great, it appeared like her brain had stopped functioning. Who knew near-death experiences could get to you like that. She cleared her throat, carefully taking a step back. "Thanks for saving me." Pause. "Even though you were the one who startled me in the first place."

"But you had come here to die anyway." He started walking around her, a predator circling his prey. "If I hadn't saved you you would had jumped anyway. However, your reaction when you fell wasn't someone's who wished to end their lives." He stopped in front of her, tilting his head down to stare into her eyes. "You're either not ready to leave this world or you're too much of a coward to do so." She felt her cheeks flush as blood inside her began to boil and she curled her fingers into fists.

"Oh, so you saw me on the top of a building and you assumed whatever bullshit you wanted, right? Your brain created a little story, and then you felt like you'd figured out everything. Humans love being right so much they end up being pathetic." She spat the last word in his face, trying to punch him. He easily grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her, nails digging into her flesh. She struggled, but his grip got only tighter, almost crushing her bones.

"But I'm right, aren't I." She felt the warm puff of his breath tingle her ear. "You're too eager to abandon the past behind, but you're not ready to give up your future."

"Let go", she growled. 

"I could throw you off the building if I wanted", he said releasing her arm.

"Just who are you? ", she asked rubbing her wrist.

"Izaya." He smirked as her eyes widened in recognition. "But I see you already know me."

Orihara Izaya. Of course she knew him. Everyone in Ikebukuro had at least heard of the crazy informant and knew to not mess with him. 

"I've heard of you, yeah." Understatement. 

"But surprisingly, I haven't heard of you. I don't have time for that now though. Don't worry, you'll be seeing me around a lot." He said, turning to leave. 

"Wait." Curious eyes shifted on her as she spoke, a sign that she had his attention. 

"Why didn't you leave me to die? "

"Because" he said, continuing to walk, "hurting girls isn't one of my hobbies. It's lame, really. I find stomping on their lives much more fascinating." With that, he jumped off to an other building, his figure slowly disappearing into the darkness, leaving the girl alone to wonder what the hell that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
